Those Teens In New Jersey!
by Himi-San
Summary: When Amu and her friends decide to go on vacation, they all like the idea of New Jersey. But, once they get there, things will happen that change their lives forever... Rated T for Adult Content
1. Hitting The Road

**Himi-San: New Fanfiction Time!**

**K-Chan: Really? Again..?**

**Himi-San: WTF are you doing here?**

**C-Chan: We're in the story, dipshit!**

**Himi-San: Oh yeah! ^.^ This is OC crazy time people.**

**Mike: Hey! Me and Dylan are here too!**

**Dylan: Yeah! Hi K-Chan *winks***

**K-Chan: STFU! And his name is Blade!**

**Himi-San: Who gives a shit!**

**C-Chan: Either way, you'll still have the hots for him!**

**K-Chan: *blushes* NU! That is so not true!**

**Dylan: I know it is *kisses K-Chan***

**K-Chan: I will kick chur ass, you know.**

**Dylan: Yeah, but this is still funny! :D**

**Himi-San: Whatever! Anyways, enjoy this SC! and OC story, that's probably really stupid! ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Turkey?"<p>

"Too non-electric."

"England?"

"I'm not allowed there anymore."

"California?"

"We LIVE there, dammit!"

"Oh yeah!"

Amu, K-Chan, C-Chan, and Yaya sat on the floor, conversing intently on places to see. They were planning to go on vacation with some friends….deciding where to go, was the problem.

"Where should we go?" Yaya asked, "I don't have a clue!"

"We should at least stay in the United States," K-Chan decided, rolling out some ideas.

C-Chan sighed, "Why don't we look at popular states, with things to do?"

The three teens nodded in agreement.

"How about somewhere in New England?" Suggested Amu.

Yaya scowled her, "We just said that we'd stay in the U.S.!"

K-Chan laughed, "New England, as in the thirteen colonies!"

"Oh…."

"No Maine!" C-Chan shouted, "Maine is boring."

"No Pennsylvania either!" K-Chan shouted after, "I hate it there."

"No Maryland," Said Yaya.

Amu blinked, "We don't have to much to work with, do we?"

K-Chan sighed, "Not really…we're picky people."

"WAIT!" C-Chan screeched, "I KNOW!"

Everyone starred at her intently, "What?"

"Why don't we go to New Jersey? I've heard it's really fun there!"

Yaya gave a cheer, followed by a thumbs up.

"Good idea!" Amu said, "So it's decided….we're going to New Jersey!"

The teens shook their heads, "Hai! ^-^"

K-Chan jumped up, and ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>K-Chan came back with a clipboard at hand.<p>

"Okay," She said, "Yaya, you get snacks for the road trip there."

"Wait," Amu stopped, "We're driving?"

"Well, as long as we can use your Yukon."

She smiled, "That's fine."

K-Chan got back to the list, "So Yaya, you get snacks….Amu and C-Chan, you get the list of peeps who are coming….and I'll pack up the Yukon."

Everyone saluted each other, and then quickly got to work.

* * *

><p>Yaya starred at the endless walls of candy at the grocery store. She had to get snacks, and of course, that meant candy.<p>

"Wow," She gasped inward, "I wanna buy it all!"

Yaya started picking up random stuff off the shelves. From Starbursts, to Milkyways….she bought literally EVERYTHING that candy section had to offer!

Once she checked out, her chibi hands could barely hold all of the bags that she must've carried back to the house.

"I can't wait to eat all of it," Yaya whispered, licking her lips at the thought.

* * *

><p>"So," Amu started, "Who are we inviting?"<p>

"Well," C-Chan said, "Definitely Mike…and Ikuto too!"

Amu smiled, "Yep…we should probably invite Kairi and Kukai."

C-Chan smiled back, "Good one….one more person can fit in the Yukon."

"Who should we get?" Amu asked.

Suddenly, the two's eyes widened. They knew exactly who the last person would be! They quickly got to work calling everyone.

* * *

><p>K-Chan wiped the sweat off her forehead as she shoved the last box into the Yukon's big ass trunk. She leaned on the piles of crap that was forcibly perched inside.<p>

Suddenly, three teenagers crashed into her. They were Yaya, Amu, and C-Chan.

"You finished?" C-Chan asked, " 'Cause I'm ready to get MOVIN'!"

"We have to wait for everyone else!" Amu scolded, "Be freakin' patient!"

"Maybe!"

Yaya just stood there as the other three argued, drooling over the candy dreams she'd bought at the store.

Suddenly, someone picked up the bag. It was Kairi, "Goodmorning, sweet."

"Hi, Kairi-Kun!" Yaya shouted happily back at him.

Everyone stopped there conversation, and looked up to see Mike, Ikuto, and Kukai as well.

"Get the fuck outta my way!" Sounded a voice in the back. K-Chan's face turned bright red.

She turned to face Amu and C-Chan, "Why the hell did you guys invite him?"

C-Chan smirked, "Because….you LOVE him!"

"I don't love him!" She screamed back, "He annoys the living shit outta me!"

Amu laughed, "Well….it is pretty funny though, watching you guys. It provides some great entertainment for the trip!"

C-Chan and Amu started laughing their asses off, so K-Chan had to drag them along to the crowd.

"So," K-Chan asked, "Where are we sittin' Amu?"

"Well," She said, "I'm driving, so Ikuto gets shotgun. Kairi, Yaya, and Kukai, you take the seats behind. Mike and C-Chan, you get the seats behind them, and Dylan and K-Chan, you get the far back."

Dylan smirked, "C'mon sweat heart, let's go take our seats." He grabbed K-Chan's hand.

She almost beat him, "I'm not your sweat heart, and don't touch me!"

* * *

><p>After everyone had scrambled into the car, Amu turned the key.<p>

"Can I smoke in your car?" Kukai asked.

"Are you seriously asking?" Amu scowled him.

"Sor-ry!"

"Can I drink in your car?" Asked Ikuto.

"Why would you ask that?" Amu scowled him as well.

"Can I fuck someone in your car?" Dylan asked, winking at K-Chan. Her face turned bright green.

"NO HAVING SEX IN MY CAR!" Amu shouted at him.

"Can I kiss someone in your car?" Asked Mike.

"Yes, you can do that."

"Good," He kissed C-Chan, and they laughed. They were probably the happiest couple in that car….considering the fact that there were two.

"Are we done asking questions about my car?" Amu asked angrily, hands on wheel.

Everyone nodded, and the pinkette backed out of her parking space, turned on her GPS, and started off.

* * *

><p><strong>Himi-San: I loved it :3 <strong>

**C-Chan: Me too….especially when Dylan asked if he could fuck K-Chan in the back seat XD**

**K-Chan: That was NOT funny!**

**Dylan: No, it wasn't. It was true, though *winks***

**K-Chan: STOP THAT!**

**Mike: That WAS pretty good though….I like kissing C-Chan :)**

**C-Chan: Stop sucking up! **

**Mike: Sorry! Jesus….**

**Dylan: Yeah! I'm the only person who can suck up! Right K-Chan?**

**K-Chan: I don't think you should be allowed, so I'm just forced to beat you and bare it.**

**Himi-San: You know, this is why I love OC's….because I can decide how awesome they are.**

**K-Chan: I am NOT an OC! I am your best friend.**

**Himi-San: You are right.**

**Dylan: That means I'm not an OC either….I'm your boyfriend in real life.**

**K-Chan: Don't even bring that up.**

**C-Chan: I love this.**

**Mike: I agree.**


	2. More Stupid Questions

**Himi-San: YAY! Chapter 2! ^^**

**C-Chan: Jesus, took ya awhile -.-**

**K-Chan: Yeah, exactly.**

**Dylan: Yeah, I wanted to kiss K-Chan WAY before this!**

**K-Chan: *hits Dylan w/ frying pan***

**C-Chan: Mike..?**

**Mike: Um, yeah?**

**C-Chan: Please, never act like that or I'll have to beat the shit out of you.**

**Mike: Message received.**

**Himi-San: Enough bickering! We've got a story to get to!**

* * *

><p>"So," Amu asked, "Who wants to listen to a CD?"<p>

C-Chan, K-Chan and Yaya's hands shot right up, "ME!"

"Okay then! I pick first, 'cause I'm the driver, and better than you all!"

"But that's not fair!" Ikuto whined, "I wanna pick first."

Amu glared, "You get to pick next, okay?"

"Fine!" Ikuto crawled in a ball and started pouting, but Amu ignored him. She quickly put in her _Dead by April_ CD. Everyone in the car was now pumped up from the rock music.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the CD was over, and people were starting to complain.<p>

"Can we pull over?" Kukai scoffed, "I need a freakin' cigarette!"

"EW!" Yaya cried, "That's gross!" She huddled into Kairi's chest for protection. The green-haired boy smirked.

"We are not pulling over!" Amu protested, "We've been on the road a little more then an hour!"

"How long was this trip again?" Mike asked.

"Well, it's gonna take 2 days to get to New Jersey, so we are pulling into a motel tonight."

"Yeah!" Blade cheered, "Now I don't have to fuck someone in your car, I can fuck them on a sleezy motel bed!" He winked at K-Chan, and everyone laughed there asses off.

"It's not funny!" K-Chan cried, "He's a perverted slimeball!" That only made them laugh more, so she decided to stop talking.

* * *

><p>"Hey Amu-Chi," Yaya asked, "Can I drink in your car?"<p>

"I THOUGHT I ALREADY SAID NO!"

"Geez," Yaya said, "I only wanted a juice box! What did you think I was talking about?"

Amu paused, "Um, nothing Yaya. Just drink your juice box. Kairi, I'm blaming it on you if she spills it!"

"Yeah," Kairi said sarcastically, "Thanks."

Mike and C-Chan were chatting, K-Chan was beating Blade….and everything seemed in a somewhat calm place. Except for the fact that Kukai was ripping hair out of his head, because he really needed to smoke….but nobody cared.

* * *

><p><strong>_Sorry, it's short! . I didn't have much time to write this, but the next one will be longer! I promise.<strong>


End file.
